We propose to develop non-human primate models of drug self-administration by inhalation which mimics the human behaviors of solvent abuse. The development of a model of solvent abuse would provide: (1) a model for assessing the abuse liability of a wide variety or organic solvents and volatile anesthetics; (2) a technique for setting exposure limit values in industrial situations which will prevent the development of such patterns of substance abuse; (3) a way to determine whether these substances will effectively maintain drug-seeking behavior in strength comparable to other drugs of abuse, e.g., cocaine; and (4) the description of the severity of the dependence, withdrawal, and toxicity syndromes associated with chronic response-produced avaiability of high concentrations of these agents.